


This Is Nothing New

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [23]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bri and Vi being weird, F/M, M/M, around Brian, comforting Synacky, foot in mouth, new Violet, now you've done it, oh my god Brian shut up, questioning looks across the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: A night out puts a foot in Synyster's mouth.'Later, when he was sober, he would think of hundreds of things he could've said, "Apparently that was her first."'





	This Is Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like this stuff! I very much appreciate it! Thanks for reading :)

That evening they all rode in their limo on the way to the Rainbow Room. Shade huddled close to Shadows, unable to tear her eyes away from how good he looked all dressed up. Zacky was busy blushing next to Synyster, who had his lips buried into the rhythm guitarist's ear--whispering sweet nothings to his guy he hadn't been near in a whole day. Jade stared at the beautiful Synacky going on and giggled. Johnny and Brooks and Raven made jokes about everything going on in the limo. It was Raven's first time being around this new version of the band and he _literally_ had to _adjust_ himself to it.  
  
Almost anytime Shadows dressed up, he did it in all black and that night it was working hard for him. His dimples popped as he joked with the others, his eyes every now and then flicking down to his girl's deep cleavage. Her breasts kept making him leave off sentences and clear his throat.  
  
Brian was clearly enjoying having two people to himself at the moment, his arms spread over the seat behind the two as a cocky look refused to leave his face--keeping his Raybans on. Zack wore all black except for his purple vest and bowtie. His hair was slicked back and parted perfectly on the side. He flat out looked _dapper_. Their eyes met on and off as Zacky smiled that cheeky smile at Violet.  
  
By the time they were walking into the Rockefeller Center, Matt had noticed how quiet Violet had become.  
"You alright, baby? You're so quiet." He put an arm around her and once again tried to stare at anything other than her cleavage.  
  
Purple eyes looked up at him. She was always beautiful, but tonight she was _radiant_. Maybe it was spending so much time apart. Maybe it was the dress and the makeup and the hair. Maybe it was the different way she silently clung to him. Maybe it was the fact that she had recently told him that if she ever had children, she'd want them to be his.  
  
"You're gorgeous, Matt. Just taking my breath away is all," Her lips curled up into that smile that he'd do anything to keep on her face forever.  
  
Even though it was a Sunday night, the Room was busy and the jazz band was in full swing. After dinner and a few drinks, the two couples were up and began dancing, and the others eventually paired off--getting asked by emboldened young women. Matt had kept watching her all night--how she seemed comfortable and would talk, but so much less than usual and less...boldly, less _her_.  
Normally, she dominated the room. She was the one that the conversation centered on, the room centered on. As the night wore on, he figured out that person was now....Jade. No one else seemed to notice, they just kept their attention towards Jade as Brian nonchalantly clung to her while he tried to discreetly hold Zacky's hand under the table. _What was going on?_ Did something happen between the girls, or was this just her being this uncomfortable with her night with him?  
  
Violet didn't have a problem...mostly. She was okay with not being the center of attention--Jade deserved it after what she'd put her through. But Brian. Holy mother did he look good that night. He'd kept his shades on until dinner had shown up, and the second he'd taken them off--their eyes had met for a hot split second and she had no idea what that look in his deep brown eyes had been--but it had immediately made her look away. Fortunately, her Shads looked even hotter and she could hardly look at anything else all night. Okay, except for Zack.  
 _Damn_.  
  
After a couple of dances, the girls sat next to one another at the table gabbing while the others got drinks or talked or danced.  
  
"So how was your night, sis?" Jade nudged Violet and wagged her eyebrows obviously.  
  
Shade grinned, "Incredible. I don't think I'll be able to have sex tomorrow. Or walk." They clinked glasses, "And you?" She really didn't want to know, but thought that she should ask.  
  
Jade leaned closer to her sister's ear and giggled, "It was so hot, Vi. Brian told me I couldn't speak unless asked and told me he'd punish me if I did and I....."  
  
Violet didn't hear the rest as her ears seemed to ring as her cheeks flushed a deep red that she prayed her sister wouldn't see. Just as her eyes lifted, they met Brian's and they both froze.  
  
Shade forced a laugh when she realized Jade was done with her description, "Damn, sis. Sounds hot." Clearing her throat, she took a gulp of the champagne in front of her.  
Brian could only guess what that look on Vi's face meant. And he guessed right. _Fuck_. Now she knew.  
  
"Have you noticed Vi tonight?" Matt whispered at Zacky as they sat at the bar across the room.  
"Noticed? How could I not, she's practically throwing those boobs at me--"  
Shads laughed, "That's not what I meant, but yeah, she is..."  
"Oh, you mean how quiet she's been all night? Yeah, it's a little strange."  
  
"Yeah, it's strange. And it has something to do with Jade. And Brian. I'm just not sure what."  
  
Zacky slapped Matt on his large shoulder, "Best not go there, Shads. Not a conversation that'll go well. Leave them alone about it and they'll figure shit out. They haven't spent much time around one another since their night together, I'm sure it's more than a little weird now that Jade's around again."  
  
"They've had so much time to 'figure shit out'," Matt's brow furrowed, "They keep saying that. They need time, things will go back to normal, etc, etc....It's getting a little old."  
  
Vengeance got a little defensive, "Since when are you the jealous type when it come to Synyster? You can't be, ya know. He fucks you, like, all the time."  
  
Shads looked down and away, "I know. I just want my girlfriend back. This isn't her."  
Zack smiled again, "Don't worry, Matt. I'm sure she'll be back."  
And as the band began playing a tango, his now fiery green eyes met Violet's across the room.  
  
"This is even hotter than the last time we did this, Shade," Zacky twirled her body into his, gripping her thigh close, "Now that I know how you feel inside." He grinned and teased into her ear.  
  
A few minutes later she was slow dancing in Matt's arms again. She kept her head up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, until he made her look up at him.  
"Shade, I know I told you I wouldn't care about feelings you may catch for Brian," He caressed her jawline with his thumb, "But you need to explain to me what's going on. You're a completely different person right now. Is it her? Or him?" He raised his eyes without raising his head and his gaze met Synyster's for a moment before he looked back down at her.  
  
Gates attempted to seem unphased by the somewhat fiery look Shads had just given him as Brian danced with the most beautiful girl in the room (well, he thought so anyway). He had no idea how he was even going to ever talk to Vi again, and now her and Matt were talking about him? She wouldn't tell him would she? Shads would be so angry...  
  
Violet blushed slightly and when she tried to look away, Matt gripped her chin and kept their gazes locked, "Just be honest with me, baby. I can take it."  
Her purple eyes begged up at him, "Jade...has something I want and I'm just not used to that."  
Matt tried not to laugh at her, "But you've had him, Violet."  
"But I can't have him whenever I want. If I told you that I didn't want you sleeping with him, wouldn't you still want to?"  
Now his cheeks colored slightly, "I see what you mean I guess."  
She pulled at his neck until his lips softly touched hers, "I love you."  
  
Ushered back in the limo after a few more drinks, the group joked around and tried to get into more trouble. When asked to take them somewhere else, Rocky refused and closed the partition.  
"Fine. We'll just have our own fun!!" Syn sloppily kissed Jade and then turned and kissed a drunk and happy Zacky.  
  
The others giggled amongst themselves and Brian leaned into Zacky's ear, thinking he was whispering, "How was your night with my side piece?" He winked.  
Vengeance grinned and leaned back into Syn's ear--also thinking he was whispering--threading his fingers into Synyster's hair, "Fucking amazing. I got to watch Shads make her do that thing that you did to her first." They both giggled and Brian put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, 'whispering' back, "Incredible, isn't it?"  
  
When he sat up and looked down at his date, though, Synyster was met with a green death stare. He swallowed hard as Jade's eyes narrowed.  
Her gaze drifted over to Violet--who was mid sentence when they locked eyes. Shade's face went white and she looked at Brian in question, who was hanging his head, eyes closed.  
  
Fortunately--for everyone--they had arrived at Jade's place.  
As soon as the limo stopped, Jade was furiously getting out--trying to slam the door in Brian's face.  
"Baby!!" Syn scrambled out and left the rest of the limo--except for Zack--clueless.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" Shadows looked out the window as Gates ran after her.  
Everyone turned to Zacky, who blushed and mumbled, "I may have told him what I saw this afternoon. And she may have heard me."  
  
Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, "Zack...."  
  
"What did you see?!" Brooks chuckled, wondering what on earth that could possibly have to do with Brian.  
Vengeance drunkenly opened his mouth before Violet snapped, "Zacky!!" And he shut it.  
  
A little later, Matt and Violet got out and Zacky waved them on, wanting to give them their own night.  
  
"Jade, stop!" Brian crashed into the elevator with her as she folded her arms and glared at him. He lost focus when her action pushed up her breasts.  
  
"Uhh!!" Jade yelled and stormed off the elevator to her door. When Gates closed the door behind them and looked guiltily at her, she continued.  
  
"What did you make my sister do that was so ' _incredible_ ', exactly, Brian?!?" She screamed.  
  
Synyster ran his hands over his face. He was way too drunk to have this conversation, and he knew it, but he also knew there was no way out of it. He tried to focus and think of _any_ lie possible--but could only come to the conclusion that he'd have to go with the truth.  
He gave her his best puppy eyes and whispered, "She...ejaculated."  
  
Jade threw up her hands, "So? That's probably normal for her."  
  
Later, when he was sober, he would think of hundreds of things he _could've_ said, "Apparently that was her first."  
  
Narrowed eyes met pleading ones, "You mean to tell me my whore of a sister has never squirted before, but you were so good that she did with you!?!?!" Her voice was high now as she screamed at him.  
  
Gates winced, "Jade, c'mon! We're past this! Don't worry about my time with her--it's done and you're the one I love! You can't expect two addicts being together to be anything short of _amazing_!" He shut his mouth and his eyes the second he said it, knowing he'd gone one sentence too far.  
Jade took off her heels and threw them at him, "You're unbelievable! Get! Out!"  
  
Brian knew it'd be best if he left--staying would only give his mouth more time to get him in more trouble. He let himself be shoved out the door and then yelled when it slammed shut, "And she's not a whore!"  
Facepalming himself, he sulked away.  
  


Vengeance opened the door to find a sniffling lead guitarist looking pathetically back at him.  
"Aw, Bri. Didn't go well, huh?" Z pulled him inside the band's apartment by the hand.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry I said anything."  
  
Brooks and Johnny had already gone to bed and Zack stood there in just VU gym shorts.  
"It's not your fault, Z. I got myself into this mess..."  
  
Zacky closed the door to his own room and sat Syn on the bed, letting the monsters envelop his waist.  
  
"Why can't this be as easy as being with you, Zack?" He sobbed, "Things with us are so good and you're the one I have to hide! It's not fair!"  
  
Z turned up Brian's chin and wiped away his tears, "Remember that we've known each other since we were kids. And we're both guys. You two don't know each other that well yet. It'll be okay, Bri." He leaned down and brushed his soft, pillowy lips to Synyster's and parted them in an effort to ease the guitarist's mind and make him feel better. Brian's arms tightened around his twin lead and soon the larger man was over the smaller, finding comfort inside his lover.


End file.
